When Everything Changed
by CatieMig
Summary: When Phoebe and Piper's sister, Prue, dies in a tragic accident everything and everyone around them changed. Including their attorney's assistant Paige Matthews, and a workaholic named Travis Parker who sees who he really is for once.
1. PrologueThe Story of Today

Disclaimer- I know you've seen this 1000000's of times, but to explain again I DO NOT own anything of Charmed, it's character, it's theme song, which might I say kicks ass.  
  
Summary- Okay this might be a hard concept to grasp, but this is Charmed without magic! However everything else is the same, believe it or not. The story has Prue as a 27-year-old photographer, Piper at 26 who owns P3, and Phoebe a 23 year old who works for a local newspaper! Okay so where is Paige? Paige is a 22-year-old lawyer's assistant. Paige is of no relation to Phoebe, Piper or Prue, however she becomes very close to the sisters. Leo is a Doctor? Get it he saves people? Cole is a DA, like he was in the show. Where is Jason? Coming soon.or is he??? Mysterious music plays heheh. Another character who is pretty important is Travis Parker he is 27, and well you'll find out about him. Not gonna spoil the entire story! This is the Prologue, and it is in first person of a mystery man. This is the only part of the story that's in first person.unless I get far enough to write an epilogue.  
~*Prologue*~  
The Story of a Change  
  
As I wake from my bed, I am tired and bones are aching. Maybe it is from the chill of the night or maybe it is just from the lack of sleep I had the past hours. Whatever the cause may be it is one of the many reasons I am up at an odd hour at night writing, something I never do.  
I am a man of few words, at least these days. However, this story must be told. Perhaps when I saw the clock hit 12, this late night, I realized what today was, because today is not your ordinary day, not at all. Today is a day that the lives of nearly everyone in this small corner of San Francisco were affected in some way. The change that took place on this very day, in this very city- not too far away from where I am writing to you now, was a change that will never be forgotten.  
  
2 years ago today 4 people were tragically brought together. Two of these people were sisters, or more like best friends, who lost someone they dearly loved. The next person was a lawyer who learned the power she has in her position and the good she can do. The 3 people above not only changed themselves, they changed the people around them. The 4th person well.that would be me. How I am involved with this whole ordeal, you will know soon enough.  
This is a story about a life lost, a story about the people left behind, and a story about the people who changed in more than one way.  
  
Like I have already admitted, I am a man of few words, yet it is time for my voice to be heard. I live alone, now, and live a very quiet simple life. I am 29 years old, but ever since 2 years ago I have felt and looked like I am in my 40's. Until 2 years ago I was different, my life was fast paced, and chaotic. My life was a blur, and I took granted the people surrounding me. 2 years ago I was changed, and I would be for the rest for my life, and I would never look back.  
  
Today is the day when people who lost track of what meant most to them finally realized where it was. Today is when certain people realized they can't plan anything, because life doesn't work that way. Today is the day when people saw that life should be spent carefully, because you never know when it's going to end. Today is the day when Prudence Halliwell died.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note- I'm only continuing if people think I should. This chapter was extremely short and kinda crappy, but that's why it's a PROLOGUE. The story will get better if you give me a chance. So please R&R!!  
  
Song of the Moment-Out of Control-Hoobastank 


	2. Not Your Ordinary Sisters

Disclaimer-I don't own anything from Charmed the only person in this story right now that I own is Travis Parker!  
  
Authors Note- Paige-fan, thanks for giving me the heads up on anonymous reviews...I didn't even notice that, so thank you. Also, I'm really sorry my last entry was short I didn't even realize it was that short until I looked on FF.net and I was shocked lol. This chapter takes place 2 years earlier from the last chapter-so if you read the last chapter you should know what's going to happen...soon.  
  
Also this chapter is just setting up the relationship between Prue, Phoebe, and Piper- it also explains their lives- without magic- my way.  
  
~*Not Your Ordinary Sisters*~  
  
It was a beautiful February day in San Francisco California, as the Halliwell sisters woke up early that Friday morning, or at least one of the three Halliwell sisters woke up early, Prue, sat up stretching her arms, and feeling her back ache. She groaned, brushing her black long hair out of her face, and she slid her legs out of her bed feeling the cool air hit her body, sending chills down her spine. "Frigging mornings..." she muttered to no one in particular as she got up and headed to the shower passing a clock that read 6:30.  
  
Phoebe Halliwell tossed around in her bed, feeling a piece of paper graze her arm. Her eyes fluttered open seeing a note on the pillow next to her.  
  
Sorry, I had to leave early, big client at work  
  
I'll call later.  
Love You,  
Cole  
  
Phoebe smiled to herself as she let the words, 'Love You' sink in. She lay back down thinking of what her boyfriend, Cole, might be doing now. 'Working...' was the only thing she could think of. "SHIT!" She said jumping up- Cole working reminded her of her own job at the paper. She looked at her clock on her nightstand- 7:45. She sighed and quickly jumped out of bed, running a hand through her light brown hair- trying to calm herself. She finally composed herself and ran to her shower...this was just a regular day for Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
Prue was dressed and looking amazing, as usual. She sat at her kitchen counter sipping her coffee and sipping her coffee, the same routine she followed every morning. As she flipped the page she saw Phoebe pouring herself a glass of Orange Juice. "Morning!" Prue said in a cheery voice- mornings were always her best, unlike her sisters. Phoebe just yawned and gave Prue a little nod of acknowledgement. Prue shook her head, laughing at her sister. "Sweetie, maybe you should drink coffee." She suggested hold up her own cup. "Ya know, get a little caffeine in your body." Phoebe headed to the table, shaking her head. She had jeans and a showy tank top on and numerous accessories, and her light brown hair was French braided. "I don't know how you're going to survive without some coffee." Prue pushed.  
  
"I'll have coffee later!" Phoebe moaned sitting down and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Someone is PMS-ing." Prue muttered going back to her paper. "Where's Cole?" Prue asked changing the topic. Prue never liked Cole, and it wasn't that she was being a protective older sister-which she was- she just always felt like Cole was up to something, she never trusted him. However, it wasn't just Cole she didn't trust, she had difficulty trusting people for a long time.  
  
"He had work to do...it's not easy being a DA you know!" Phoebe snapped putting her orange juice down. Phoebe knew her older sister's felt about Cole and it pissed her off, but she always rebelled against them-always trying to be different from everyone else was Phoebe. "Sorry..." Phoebe said feeling bad that she snapped like that. "I'm not a morning person."  
  
"I know..." Prue stated with a sympathetic smile, she was the only sister that was a morning person. She got up with her now empty cup of coffee. As she brushed past Phoebe she rubbed her shoulder gently. Prue put her cup in the sink. "I can't believe Leo and Piper aren't up yet." She said turning to Phoebe again, trying to take in the silence. However Prue had spoken too soon.  
  
"Dammit Leo! Can't you just ignore them for once!" They heard Piper yell from upstairs, and they heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Phoebe and Prue exchanged looks, raising their eyebrows at each other. Within seconds a man in his mid 20's with brown hair entered the kitchen holding his pager in one hand and coat in the other. Phoebe jumped up and headed towards Prue.  
  
"Gotta get out of the line of fire." Prue stifled her giggles as she saw her sister, Piper enter.  
  
Piper was the middle child, and the well grounded one. Her and Prue were a year apart, Prue now 27, and Piper now 26, with their closeness in age made them the closest of the three sisters. Prue was the tough bitch, and always knew what she wanted, and always found a way to get it. During high school Prue was the most popular and that led the path for her sisters, but they didn't take it. Phoebe, however, was the opposite of Prue, and liked it that way. She was the youngest, 23, and a bit more rebellious than both of her older sisters. Where her sisters were scholars all through high school, Phoebe wasn't and even dropped out of college 3 years ago.  
  
That left Piper to be, probably, the most "normal" of her sisters. Piper was more modest in her looks/wardrobe, but was the first to get married to the man who saved her life when she was in a car accident a few years back, Leo Wyatt, a big time doctor and very good looking. Piper was also the smartest of her sisters, yet had the coolest job of all – she owned a nightclub named, P3, after her and her sisters names.  
  
Piper was now standing before her sister, not as Piper the nice one, Piper the well grounded, but as Piper the wife. She barely acknowledged them continuing her argument with her husband. "Piper..." Leo began looking tired from the fight already, "you know very well that I can't 'not go'." He looked towards Phoebe and Prue for help, both just shrugged knowing better not to get involved.  
  
"Yes you can!" Piper shouted again. "It's your day off...do they not get it!?" She was referring to the doctor's who called Leo in on what was supposed to be his day off.  
  
"Sweetie..." Leo said calmly going to Piper and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I have to go save lives, it's who you married." He kissed her forehead. Both Phoebe and Prue whispered 'aww...' "I love you." Leo said leaving the room, and disappearing. Leaving Piper at the door- again. Piper disappointedly walked towards Prue and Phoebe.  
  
"Well...I did marry a doctor." Piper sighed leaning against the counter along with her sisters. Phoebe placed her arm around Piper, and her head fell to Phoebe's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure Leo WANTS to be with you." Phoebe was trying her best to help her sister out. Prue then turned around and faced Piper; she always had a way of making either of her sister's feel better no matter what.  
  
"Instead of moping around here waiting for Leo to come home...play a little hard to get!" Prue was now dragging Piper across the kitchen.  
  
"Prue..." Piper groaned. "You're supposed to play hard to get BEFORE the marriage. Plus, that's your job to be the bitch and all."  
  
"It's not being a bitch!" Prue defended herself. "It's standing up for yourself!"  
  
Prue had always been the one to take charge ever since they were kids. Prue was forced to take over as the moms, after their own mother lost a long battle to Breast Cancer, shortly after Phoebe was born. The 3 then moved into San Francisco with their Grams at her manor.  
  
After living there for their entire childhood, the three separated after Prue and Piper graduated from high school. Both went to college in California while Phoebe left college and went to New York considering the only one who could control her- Prue- was gone.  
  
Nearly a year after from college Prue, 24, Piper, 23, and Phoebe, 20 were brought together again when their Grams fell ill. At first there were mixed emotions between the 3 especially between Phoebe and Prue. Phoebe claiming Prue was over controlling bitch. Prue claiming Phoebe was self centered and immature. They'd fight constantly always ending their fights the same way.  
"Phoebe- for once- GROW UP!"  
  
"You're not Mom so stop acting like you are!" Phoebe would scream leaving the manor to God knows where. While all this was going on Piper would just stand off to the side, never knowing what sister's side she should be on.  
  
As their grandmother's life was coming to and end the sisters bonded more and more, and Grams' last wish was that they'd always take care of each other- To this day neither of them has broken that promise to her.  
  
"Bitch or no bitch- you shouldn't have to take this from your husband!" Prue said forcefully, already taking control of the situation.  
  
"I must admit Piper...she's got a point." Phoebe admitted standing next to Prue.  
  
"Go up stairs, get changed, and go to the club- work! Book a band for tonight or whatever you do there."  
  
"We do have Liz Phair coming tonight..."  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Phoebe exclaimed- quite shocked. "You got Liz...Phair?" Piper nodded now, quite proud of herself.  
  
"I guess I could go organize for it all and stuff."  
  
"Great, then we'll all meet for lunch." Prue suggested.  
  
"Really?" Piper asked really brightening up. Ever since she got married, 6 months ago, she missed having what used to be a regularly Thing- lunch with her sisters.  
  
"Yeah, I can take a long lunch break today- it'll be fun." Phoebe said now getting excited. "I'm getting sick of listening to Cole at lunch talk about his clients all the time too." The sisters laughed.  
  
"Thanks guys, I really need to get out of the house." Piper said. "You two always have a way of helping me out." Piper pulled the two into a big hug.  
  
"What are friends for?" Prue said as they let go. It was true too, they weren't just your ordinary sisters...they were the best of friends.  
  
TBC!! 


End file.
